Bob Papenbrook
| birth_place = San Diego, California, USA | death_date = | death_place = Los Angeles, California, USA | occupation = Voice Actor | alias = Robert D. Papenbrook, Bob Pappenbrook, Robert Pappenbrook, John Smallberries | gender = Male | status = | title = | family = | spouse = Debbie Rothstein (until his death) | children = Bryce Papenbrook (son) | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | website = | agent = Agency 2 }} Robert DeWayne Papenbrook (September 18, 1955 - March 17, 2006) was an American voice actor. Fellow voice actors often nicknamed him "Pappy". He was very well-known in the worlds of anime and video game voice-overs for his voice acting of "gruff" characters. However, he was especially well-known in his various live-action voice-overs which, most notably, included the Power Rangers franchise. His best-known roles included the voices of Rito Revolto in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Power Rangers Zeo, Shadowborg in Big Bad Beetleborgs, Scorpix in Beetleborgs Metallix, and Deviot in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. Aside from acting, he also taught kickboxing and other martial arts. On March 17, 2006, Papenbrook died of chronic lung complications at the age of 50. He is survived by his wife Debbie Rothstein and son Bryce Papenbrook (both of whom are also voice actors), as well as his parents and a brother. Filmography Anime roles * The Big O - Roscoe Fitzgerald * Daigunder - Bulion * Digimon: Digital Monsters - Daemon (Adventure 02), Tadashi Katou (Tamers), Majiramon (Tamers), Karatenmon (Frontier), Additional Voices * Dinozaurs - Gigano Dragon * Duel Masters - Prince Herbert the Ruthless, Prince Eugene the Mean * Eureka Seven - Ken-Goh (Episode 1-28) * Flint the Time Detective - Rocky Hammerhead * Giant Robo: The Animation (as Robert D. Papenbrook) - Juujoji the Bell of Life * Great Teacher Onizuka (as John Smallberries) - Hiroshi Uchiyamada * Heat Guy J - J * Kikaider 01 - Shadow Knight * Magic Knight Rayearth - Lafarga * Mezzo Forte (as John Smallberries) - Momokichi Momoi * Phantom Quest Corp. - Rokkon * Rave Master - Bis Ras * Rurouni Kenshin - Koshijirou Kamiya, Heizo Ogawa, Hyottoko, Muraki Uramura * Scrapped Princess - Berkens * Shinzo - Kutal/Hyper Kutal * Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki OVA 3 - Katsuhito Masaki/Yosho, Nobuyuki Masaki * Tenchi in Tokyo - Nobuyuki Masaki, Katsuhito Masaki, Dokuzen Tsuchida, and Jurai Priest. * Tenchi Muyo in Love 2 - Haruka Naru Omoi aka Tenchi Forever: Nobuyuki Masaki, Katsuhito Masaki * Tenchi Muyo! GXP (as John Smallberries) - NB, Katsuhito Masaki/Yosho * Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Mega-Octane/Ruination * Viewtiful Joe - Captain Blue * Wolf's Rain - Retrieval Squad Commander Live Action roles * Big Bad Beetleborgs - Amphead, Shadowborg, Hammerhands (voices), Borgslayer (shared voice role with Dave Mallow) * Beetleborgs Metallix - Aqualungs, Scorpix (voices) * Masked Rider - Edentada, Cyborgator, Bruticon (voices) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Rito Revolto, Saliguana, Snizard (voices - all minus Rito uncredited) * Power Rangers: Zeo - Rito Revolto, Silo (1st voice), Punch-A-Bunch, Borax the Varox (voices, all minus Rito uncredited) * Power Rangers: Turbo - Amphibidor, Torch Tiger (voices, uncredited) * Power Rangers: In Space - Sting King, Lunatick, Spikey (voices, uncredited) * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy - Radster, Deviot (voices - Radster uncredited) * Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue - Fireor, Thunderclaw (voices) * Power Rangers: Time Force - Univolt, Artillicon (voices) * Power Rangers: Wild Force - Bell Org (voice), Mike the Fishing Shop Clerk * VR Troopers - Spitbot, Footbot, Vanbot, Serpentoid (voices) * Greed: The Series - Himself Movie roles * ''The Happy Cricket (English version) - Wartlord (voice) * Digimon: The Movie - Red Greymon (voice) * Jeepers Creepers 2 - Guy in Station Wagon * Lupin III: The Mystery of Mamo - Flinch * Mobile Suit Gundam F91 - Cosmo Eigesse, Additional Voices (as John Smallberries) * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed - Black Knight Ghost (voice) * Stranger than Fiction - Animal Attack V.O. #3 (voice) * Tenchi the Movie 2: The Daughter of Darkness' - Nobuyuki Masaki, Katsuhito Masaki (voices) Documentaries * Adventures in Voice Acting - Himself Video game roles * .hack//Mutation - Lios * .hack//Outbreak - Lios * .hack//Quarantine - Lios * Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War - Peter N. Beagle (Pops) (uncredited) * Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana - Drei, Chief of Wind * Atelier Iris 2: The Azoth of Destiny - Gray (uncredited) * The Bard's Tale - Additional Voices * Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance - Wendel (uncredited) * The Con (as John Smallberries) * Disgaea: Hour of Darkness - Thursday/Archangel Vulcanus/General Carter * Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard * Dynasty Warriors 5 - Zhang Fei (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires - Zhang Fei (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends - Zhang Fei (uncredited) * EverQuest II: Desert of Flames * EverQuest II: Kingdom of Sky * Ghost in the Shell - Ishikawa * Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter * Grandia III - Kornell, Additional Voices (uncredited) * Gundam Side Story 0079: Rise From the Ashes - Additional Voices * Makai Kingdom: Chronicles Of The Sacred Tome - Demon Overlord Seedle (uncredited) * Neo Contra - Guerilla Contra (uncredited) * Radiata Stories - Parsec (uncredited) * Resident Evil: Outbreak: File 2 - David King/Additional Voices (uncredited) * Samurai Warriors - Goemon Ishikawa (uncredited) * Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga - Varin Omega * Shadow Hearts: Covenant - Rasputin * SkyGunner - Hardi (uncredited) * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - Shelby/Woltar (uncredited) * The Suffering: Ties That Bind - Copperfield * Vampire Hunter D - Borgoff / Machira * Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos * Xenosaga I - Lieutenant Commander Vanderkam (uncredited) External links * * *Bob Papenbrook at CrystalAcids Anime Voice Actor Database Category:1955 births Category:2006 deaths Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Actors from California Category:Contestants on American game shows Category:Deaths from lung disease Category:People from San Diego, California ja:ボブ・パーペンブルック fi:Bob Papenbrook